Burn
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU Chase has created his own living heck, but he did it all for KJ. Will he be able to convince her of the lovehate relationship they once had? With the help of Jack, Wuya, and a girl named Cherushii, he might.
1. Chapter 1

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The day after the final battle with Shix._

Chase awoke the next morning, unable to find KJ around the citadel. He walked to the library while holding his head. Over the night, had silently vowed to be kinder to her, if he wanted her to believe him.

Sighing, Chase leaned against the wall as he softly knocked on the library door.

When he didn't receive an answer, he opened the door and walked inside.

He saw KJ still lying in bed, asleep.

He walked closer to her, and saw that she had a pained look on her face, and was breathing heavily.

"The poison must be taking effect." He muttered to himself. "I should let it run it's course."

Quietly walking back out of the library, Chase leaving the door open behind him.

As he re-entered the hall, he saw a black panther make it's way to the library, where it circled in front of the doorway before lying down.

Chase smiled slightly and continued walking to his meditation room.

_"Retraining KJ and helping her remember will be a difficult task."_ He told himself, assuming the meditative position and closing his eyes. _"I will need help..."_

He continued thinking about that when he remembered something that he once heard KJ talk about.

In her travels, she had encountered a young girl with great talent in fighting, and knowledge of magic. Her name was... ... ... Well, he'd worry about that when the time came.

"But to find her, knowing her name would help a great deal." Chase muttered to himself.

Unable to concentrate, Chase got up and walked into the weapon room, where he grabbed a staff.

"_I suppose I'll have to wait until KJ wakes until I can find that girl."_ He told himself.

Still unable to concentrate, Chase dropped the staff and walked back out into the hall.

He passed by the library, and saw KJ still asleep in a bad state.

He decided to walk inside, and stood next to her bed, watching her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

The black panther snuck up behind him, and eyed him almost suspiciously.

"I'm only checking her breath to make sure she's still alive." Chase explained.

The panther gave him a look that said, "yeah right", and Chase scowled.

_"I really have begun to slip."_ He told himself. _"First the KJ incident, and now I'm arguing with a cat."_

The panther defensively laid down right inbetween Chase and KJ's bed. It closed it's eyes, and seemingly went to sleep.

Chase rolled his own eyes before checking to make sure that KJ was breathing one last time.

He gently reached over and brushed some hair out of her face, letting his hand rest near her head for awhile.

She shifted her weight with a pained expression on her face, and Chase drew his hand back. He didn't want her waking up to the sight of him standing over her.

Almost smiling, he turned and exited the library, softly closing the door behind him.

About a week passed, and KJ remained in her poisoned condition.

As much as he hated to admit it, Chase was getting worried.

Once more, he stood next to her bed, watching her breathe.

His only problem was that he didn't know how to wake her up. He could drop a book on her head and she still wouldn't budge. (He knew from past experiences.)

He looked down at the black panther that was still resting near her bed. It seemed to smirk at him, and Chase frowned.

Somehow, he knew what he had to do to wake her up...But he didn't want to do it.

The panther knew that, and it was mocking him.

Reluctantly, Chase brushed her hair out of her face, leaned in, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

KJ winced in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes.

When she saw Chase standing there with his arms crossed, she almost had a heart attack.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"You were asleep for over a week." Chase informed her.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You woke me up for that?" She asked him.

He resisted the urge to sigh out of annoyance.

"No. I needed to know something that only you know."

She laughed. "Man, these next few years are going to be fun. So you need my help?"

This time, Chase DID sigh out of annoyance.

"Yes. I recall you saying something about having a friend with knowledge of magic and fighting."

She gave Chase a puzzled look.

"Who? Cherushii? Yeah, she knows magic-we both learned from the same sensei. Why?"

KJ knowing magic? This was new.

_"It seems as though KJ has some talents that I was somehow not aware of. Although it does me no good now..."_ Chase mentally swore.

"What do you need Cherushii for?" KJ asked again, sitting up in her bed.

"I was thinking that she might be useful in helping to restore your memories." Chase said.

KJ laughed. "Yeah, Cheru'd probably do it. But you'd need to pay her."

Great. Chase could only imagine what a friend of KJ's could come up with. He'd probably have to sell her his sould, or something like that.

"Just find a way to bring her here, and I'll take care of the rest." Chase told her. "Most of the poison has taken it's toll on your body, right?"

KJ nodded while swinging her legs over the side of the bed

"It might take a day or two. Cheru's pretty tricky." She warned him.

"It doesn't matter. Just get her here as quickly as possible, understand?" He turned and started to walk away.

"Yes, master." She retorted.

Chase nearly lost it, and wanted so badly to slaughter something, but he didn't. Taking a deep breath, Chase walked out of the library, firmly closing the door behind himself.

Exactly two days later, KJ approached Chase in his meditation room.

"She's on her way." She informed him.

"Good. How long until she gets here?" He asked, standing up and walking with her out into the main foyter. (A/N: I guess you can sort of call it a foyer, right?)

"Knowing Cherushii, I'd say-"

KJ's sentence was interrupted as the stone slab door came crashing down.

In entered a young girl with ears and a bushy tail. She wore light green robes and nifty looking boots.

"KJ!"

"Cherushii!"

The two ran up to one another and hugged.

After the warm welcome, Cherushii walked over to Chase.

"So you're the person that needs my help." She mused. "You know, I expect to be paid."

"I told you." KJ laughed at Chase.

"Of course. Only name your price, and-"

"Shiny."

"Pardon?" Chase lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shiny. For my payment, I require one large shiny." Cherushii stated very clearly.

Chase glanced at KJ who shrugged.

"Okay...What kind of shiny?" Chase couldn't believe he asked.

"I'll think of something." Cherushii assured him.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Chase muttered.

Cherushii smiled evilly.

"So Chase," She asked with the same evil smile on her face. "For what do you require my unique talents?"

"Follow me." Chase instructed.

KJ started to walk with the two when Chase stopped.

"You." He pointed to KJ. "Stay."

She glared as the two started walking again.

"I'm not a dog!"

But the two only kept walking, leaving her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next morning._

Cherushii found KJ in the library, sitting on her bed and reading a book.

"Wow, it's 9:00 and you're already awake." She observed with a laugh.

KJ rolled her eyes and put the book down.

"Oh shut up. What do you need?" She asked.

What're you reading?" Cherushii asked back, completely ignoring KJ's question.

"Uh..." KJ flipped the book over and checked the title. "Potions and Spells of the Heylin."

Cherushii rolled her eyes. "Wow. Heylin authors really know how to title books."

"Why would Chase have a Heylin book?" KJ wondered.

_"She doesn't know that Chase is evil."_ Cherushii realized.

"What exactly did Chase tell you?" She asked aloud.

KJ sighed. "He said how we first met, then how we met a second time, and that I fought him for my freedom and lost, and then that whole Shix thing. Why?"

Cherushii shook her head. "Oh, nothing. What were you reading up on?"

KJ reopened her book and flipped to the page she was on.

"It's a potion...The Lao Ming Lon Soup."

_"Oh, come on."_ Cherushii mentally sighed.

It was like KJ was beating around the bush with her memories of Chase.

"I've heard of that one." She remarked.

"It's horrible. You sell your soul for eternal youth." KJ added.

"And it makes you a demon. When you drink it, a demon possesses your soul."

KJ laughed. "It'd be fun to tease someone about that, though."

Cherushii nodded. "Oh yeah. So, I'll be practicing nunchukas in the weapon room."

"I might join you later. Chase wants to start my retraining today."

"Alright. Bye." Cherushii left the library and closed the door.

Chase had told her everything. EVERYTHING. Even some things that Cherushii had preferred not to know.

"Man," She muttered, "How did I get roped into this?" She asked herself.

"Roped into what?"

Chase appeared behind her with an amused look on his face.

Cherushii rolled her eyes. "So what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"I'd think that you'd be able to tell from my story yesterday."

"You're pathetic." Cherushii laughed. "I should rip out your trachea and eat your flesh right now."

Chase was really beginning to think that asking this girl for help was a very, very bad idea.

"But sure." She continued. "I'll help you. Now, you want KJ to remember, right?"

Chase sighed from annoyance.

Cherushii laughed again. "I'm kidding. Well, first I need to know what kind of spell you used."

"I don't remember what book it was in. KJ was the one who found it." Chase confessed.

It was Cherushii's turn to sigh.

"Well you better find it. I can't help you unless I know what spell it is exactly."

Chase frowned. "I remember part of it."

He extended his hands out in front of him, with his left hand pointing up, and his right hand pointing down.

"I can't remember what I said after that, but my hands glowed a dark blue." He explained.

"And when you touched their heads it made them forget, right?"

Chase nodded.

Cherushii thoughtfully lifted a finger to her chin.

"There's only a handful of spells where you combine words with hand signs. This memory spell doesn't erase a person's memories-it locks them away inside of a person's brain."

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"And what do I have to do to unlock those memories?"

"Hmm..." Cherushii thought. "Well...since there are technically five brains in KJ's head, you'll have to do something really drastic."

"Like what?"

Cherushii laughed. "You're lacking in the creative department."

Chase glared at her.

"You could do something that would really shock her. Something that would shock the old KJ into comatose." She grinned. "Oohh...comatose..."

Chase groaned. "Alright. That's all I needed to know. You can go now."

Cherushii shrugged. "Okay. I was going to do some nunchuka training anyway."

As she started to walk away, Chase realized what she meant.

"I actually meant that you can go home now."

Cherushii shrugged again. "No, that's okay. I'll camp out in the library with KJ, like I did last night."

Smiling to herself, she continued walking to the weapons room.

_"Something that would shock the old KJ?"_ Chase repeated to himself. _"What would that be?"_

Frowning, Chase slowly turned around and headed towards his meditation room.

For the next few weeks, all Chase did was retrain KJ, and meditate on what Cherushii had told him.

Speaking of Cherushii...she was a different matter entirely.

"Your friend needs to leave." Chase told KJ one day.

She laughed. "Why? Does Cherushii scare you?"

Chase glared at her. "No. She's in the way."

KJ rolled her eyes. "You've seen her maybe twice in the past three weeks she's been here. What are you talking about?"

Chase didn't reply; he only started to walk away.

"You know you're scared of her!" KJ yelled after him, laughing to herself.

Chase ignored her. _"If I want that girl you, I'll have to take extreme measures."_

He smirked. _"And I know just what to do."_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god, there's so much to say. First off, this isn't a real chapter-sorry guys! I have an explanation for everything. My computer broke. It's dead. Completely. I have no knowledge as to when I'll be getting a new one. So until then, every other Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, I have to use my dad's computer...which i have limited access to. I cannot type things (i'm breaking a rule by doing this), or chat. BUT I have been working on PLENTY (at this rate, by the time I DO get a computer, I'll be overswamped with stuff to type and upload). Please hang in there for me guys!! (I just hope doesnt kick me off for this note!!) I love you all so much!

--KJ--


	4. Chapter 4

_Setting: Jack Spicer's 'evil lair'. Present day. Ten or fifteen minutes later._

Jack was bored. Wuya was locked in the puzzlebox, his robots were in dire need of repairs, and Chase and KJ were in some crazy situation that had turned Chase into a cat.

He sighed. "Man, I wish something exciting would happen."

And it did.

"Oh, really?"

Jack jumped nearly five feet in the air and shrieked at the sound of someone's voice.

"Jack-bots!" He cried instinctively. But then he remembered how broken they were.

Laughing, Chase Young stepped out of the shadows and approached Jack.

"Chase!" Jack exclaimed. "You're not a kitty anymore!"

Chase twitched and resisted the urge to strangle the boy. If he was lucky, Cherushii would do that for him, shortly before leaving.

"No, I'm not." He replied. "I'm actually here to invite you back to the citadel."

Jack's eyes widened as he grinned.

"Really? Woohoo!"

As Jack danced around madly, Chase smirked.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. About twenty minutes later._

KJ walked out of the library, on her way to the weapons room, and ran into Chase and Jack.

The two had just returned from Jack's house, and when Jack saw KJ, he shrieked.

"Do you recognize him?" Chase asked, pointing to Jack.

KJ eyed Jack warily.

"Unfortunately, he does seem familiar...But the name escapes me."

"Huh?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused. "You know who I am, KJ. I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius."

KJ rolled her eyes as Cherushii walked up.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're the kid who worked for Wuya before she got locked in the puzzlebox again." She laughed.

Jack frowned. "I am not the kid who worked for Wuya! I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Cherushii nodded. "Anyway, KJ, I was thinking of sparring."

Her hand shot out and clenched around KJ's throat.

KJ made a strangled noise and tried to relieve the pressure on her throat.

Her eyes turned gray, as Kacie took over, and she was able to remove Cherushii's hand.

The two took off for the weapons room.

Chase turned to Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Who was that?" Jack asked him.

"That was Cherushii. She's a friend of KJ's that's staying with us." Chase explained.

Jack gave him a puzzled look.

"Does she always strangle people?"

"No." Chase answered a little too quickly.

Jack shrugged. "Oh, okay then. So, what's our first order of official evil business?"

Chase wanted oh so badly to roll his eyes…but he controlled himself and refrained.

"I have a special, evil task for you." He told Jack instead. "I need you to go to the Xiaolin Temple and find the puzzlebox that Omi hid."

Jack's face lit up. "Really?? This is so cool!" He squealed.

Chase once more refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well…you better get going." He suggested.

Jack shrieked. "You're right!" He activated his backpack-bot, and after running out of the citadel, flew off.

Chase groaned loudly, surprising himself. How long had he been holding that in?

He heard a snicker and spun around to face Cherushii.

"I thought you were sparring with KJ." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Cherushii laughed. "Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you cHAse? (pronounced cha-say)."

Chase continued to wait in silence for an answer.

"We were sparring, but I stabbed her with a very pointy, shiny thing. She ran off to the medicine closet murmuring something about HIV." She laughed again.

Chase began to worry… just a bit, though. Did he really let this lunatic into his house? Apparently so.

"So…Where is she now?" He dared to ask.

"Oh I don't know. I should find her. Shank!" She thrust out a fist and came mere centimeters from hitting Chase in the face.

Laughing in a way that reminded him of a very, very insane person, Cherushii ran off.

_"What was I thinking, letting her into my home?"_ Chase silently asked himself. _"Obviously not a whole lot."_

With a frustrated sigh, he too walked away.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. A few hours later._

"Hey Chase!" Jack Spicer yelled, returning to the citadel. "I got the puzzlebox that you wanted."

"Excellent."

Jack shrieked and jumped as Chase appeared out of nowhere.

Once again, Chase had to refrain from sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Here." Jack handed Chase the small box.

"Hold these." He told he boy in return, handing him the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail.

"Hey, how'd you get these?" Jack asked him.

"When I was still a cat, KJ took all of the Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple vault. You were there; don't you remember?"

Jack shook his head.

Chase said nothing in reply as he opened the puzzlebox.

With a loud cackle, a ghost-like Wuya burst from the box.

"I'm free!" She exclaimed.

Chase smirked. "Spicer, the Shen Gong Wu."

"Huh?" Obviously, Jack had not been paying attention. "Oh, right. Here."

Jack gave the Serpent's Tail to Chase, and propped the Reversing Mirror up on a stair step behind Wuya.

"Serpent's Tail!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

With a flash of light, Wuya became a person once more.

Cherushii and KJ came running out to inspect what was going on.

"Hey" Cherushii exclaimed. "It's the scary witch lady!"

The light faded, and Wuya frowned.

"Cute. Who, might I ask, are you?" Wuya responded.

Cherushii grinned, revealing pointed canine teeth.

"I like shinies." She said in an official tone.

KJ burst out in laughter, as Wuya stared at her blankly. Jack twitched, and Chase put his hand to his forehead.

"KJ," He ordered, "Go take Spicer and show him the submission move you learned last night."

KJ's eyes flashed crimson.

"Let's go, Jack." She said in Carmen's voice, leading him off to the weapons room.

Jack reluctantly followed her.

"Wuya, I have released you from your prison to ask for your assistance." Chase explained.

She smirked. "So, the great Chase Young has finally realized that he needs help? Of course, Chasey, what do you need my services for?"

Chase twitched. First cHAse, now Chasey…He was just making mistake after mistake with who he picked to help him. He would've been better off with a rock and an old nail.

"First, allow me to introduce your partner. Cherushii, Wuya. Wuya, Cherushii."

Cherushii grinned.

Wuya stifled a groan.

Chase smirked, and proceeded to explain the situation to Wuya.


	5. Chapter 5

_Setting: Chase Young's Citadel. Present day. The next afternoon._

­Chase walked out from his meditation room, to the dining room, where he found everyone sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Oh, there you are, Chasey!" Wuya gushed. "You kept us waiting for such a long time! You know it's rude to keep your guests waiting."

"Yes, cHAse, shame." Cherushii added with a scold. "Where were you?"

Chase sighed heavily. "Meditating." He replied curtly. "Why are you all waiting for me?"

Cherushii and Wuya laughed. Jack and KJ looked at each other before shrugging.

"Chasey, Cherushii and I decided that your plan was a tad bit on the boring side." Wuya secretly told him.

"Yes, cHAse…You didn't even have a plan to begin with." Cherushii added, secretly as well.

Chase sighed heavily while taking a seat.

"I don't wish to hear it." He informed the two. "All I wish for right now is some food."

Jack grinned. "Wish granted!"

He zipped away, and returned with a plate of…something…

The four others looked at it questioningly.

"…What is it?" KJ dared to ask.

Jack smiled proudly. "This is a plate of the famous Spicer Family Casserole. My granny gave me the recipe."

The four eyed it suspiciously.

It didn't look very appetizing…at all. It had a greenish/brown color to it, and appeared to be some sort of gelatinous substance.

Chase carefully picked up a fork and poked the casserole.

It wiggled like a grub worm.

The four looked from Jack's beaming smile, to each other, then to the casserole, and then back to each other.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Same here."

"I agree."

"Me too."

Hastily, KJ, Wuya, Chase and Cherushii (in that order) stated their opinions, stood up, and left Jack all alone in the dining room.

Sadly, he hung his head, and gloomily stalked off to the kitchen.

After the dining incident that day, everyone went their separate ways (still in the citadel, much to Chase's dismay).

Cherushii spent the rest of her time marveling at the various shinies in her shiny collection.

Jack used his free time attempting to perfect his recipe for the Spicer Family Casserole.

KJ continued reading from some of the many wondrous books in Chase's collection.

Chase picked up his meditation where he had left off…or at least he tried to.

And Wuya put her plan into action…her revised edition of Chase's non-existent plan, anyway.

With a soft laugh, she crept up to the library, only to loudly throw the door open.

KJ's eyes widened as Wuya 'graced her with her prescience'.

"KJ!" Wuya practically sang. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

KJ's eyes remained widened.

"Really?" She asked. "That's terrific…Why?"

Wuya laughed. "I was wondering where the collection of Shen Gong Wu were."

KJ gave Wuya a confused look.

"What Shen Gong Wu? Aren't all of the Shen Gong Wu hidden?"

Wuya's jaw dropped.

_"Oh, that's right."_ She remembered. _"She doesn't remember. Apparently, she doesn't remember me, either." _

Scowling, Wuya turned around.

"Alright then, never mind."

This only made her job more interesting.

KJ shrugged as a pouting Wuya stalked off to find Chase.

"Chasey!!" She called out.

She knew exactly where to find him…but felt the need to yell.

She stood in front of him in his meditation room, smiling as he frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"In order for me to help you, I need some Shen Gong Wu. Where are they?"

Chase groaned as he stepped up to her.

"Remember, your job is to get Cherushii out of my home, and nothing else. Understand?"

Wuya laughed. "Oh Chasey, of course! Now where are the Shen Gong Wu?"

Chase sighed heavily. "Under the rocks near the fourth story waterfall."

"Oh Chasey, you're such a softie!" Wuya gushed with another laugh. "Ciao!"

Chase sighed in an irritated fashion as she danced off. He sat back down and resumed his meditation.

Still smiling to herself, Wuya made her way to Chase's Shen Gong Wu stash.

Little did the others know…she had plans of her own…Plans that definitely would destroy both KJ and Chase Young.

Smirking, she took out, among other Wu, the Shadow of Fear.


	6. Chapter 6

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next morning._

It seemed as though everyone was tired the next morning.

Cherushii's hair, ears and tail looked ruffled and somewhat confused.

KJ had one jacket sleeve rolled up and the other down, with her hood up.

Jack kept falling asleep every two minutes.

Chase had noticeable bags under his eyes.

And Wuya…actually, Wuya looked fine.

The five took their seats at the dining table, and had trouble sitting still.

"Oh KJ, I had the worst dream last night!" Cherushii confided in her friend.

"Yeah?" KJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "I dreamt that I was ambushed by spiders. Giant spiders. With mandibles." She glared as she finished her sentence.

"I dreamt that all of the shinies disappeared!" Cherushii exclaimed. "All of them, KJ. ALL OF THEM."

"That's nothing." Jack interrupted. "Try dreaming nothing but constantly being flushed down the toilet."

"So that's why he has that nervous tick…" Cherushii noted, watching his left eye twitch repeatedly.

KJ, Chase and Wuya slowly nodded in agreement.

"What about you, cHAse?" Cherushii asked, changing the subject…in a way.

Chase glared at the four of them.

Would he ever tell them what haunted him in his sleep? HA. No…

"What about me?" He shot back coldly.

Cherushii's eyes widened, Jack snored, Wuya laughed softly, and KJ rolled her eyes.

"Well, I slept fine." Wuya gloated. _"Time to put my plan into action."_

"Well after watching spider eggs repeatedly being laid in my dreams, I don't really have much of an appetite." KJ admitted.

Cherushii's eyes widened. "I must go check on my shinies!!" She dashed off to her room.

Wuya looked to Jack, who fell over (asleep) in his chair onto the floor.

Chase continued to glare at the two remaining.

"I'll be meditating." He told them, standing up and walking away.

KJ sighed heavily.

"I guess I'll go…dust the library for spiders…or something."

She, too, stood up and walked away, leaving Wuya at the table by herself.

She smirked, and quickly slinked off.

A couple of hours later, a frantic Cherushii burst from her room screaming her head off.

"My shinies!" She screeched. "They've vanished!"

Mere seconds later, Jack came running past, being chased by a living toilet.

He shrieked and ran circles around Cherushii.

Between his girly screams and her cries, both of them were surprised when they heard a scream come from the library.

Cherushii momentarily stopped mourning the loss of her shinies to say, "That sounded like KJ."

Jack didn't stop. He kept screaming and running around.

Cherushii was right-it was KJ.

She ran out where the other two were, and as she did, a giant spider followed her.

"Somebody please kill it!" She pleaded, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh KJ, it's only a spider." Cherushii rolled her eyes as KJ hid behind her.

The spider stopped in front of Cherushii and hissed, bearing its fangs.

Cherushii's eyes widened. "Oh crap! It's not even shiny!"

She, too, ran in fear of the giant, non-shiny spider.

With confused expressions on their faces, Chase and Wuya joined the three.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Kill it!"

"Ahh!"

"I want my shinies!"

Rolling his eyes, Chase quickly disposed of the living toilet and giant spider.

The three of them slowly stopped, and opened their previously closed eyes.

KJ's widened, and her jaw dropped.

"Chase…" She gaped. "What happened to you…?"

Cherushii gulped. "cHAse…this is bad…"

An even more confused look overcame Chase's face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"You're Heylin…" KJ slowly realized.

Chase now understood. KJ had found him out, because he was in his draganoid form.


	7. Chapter 7

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

"I can't believe that you're Heylin!" KJ exclaimed, stepping away from the transformed Chase. "You lied to me!"

Her appearance flickered between her own and Amy's as she spoke.

"I trusted you! That's the lowest thing that anybody could ever do!"

Fully turning into Amy, she grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be Jack Spicer) and flung it brutally at draganoid Chase.

He sidestepped the flying boy and watched KJ storm off.

Cherushii sighed. "cHAse, that very big shiny you owe me is getting bigger by the second." She informed him. And for every bruise she gives me, that's another medium sized shiny thing."

She, too, walked off as Chase growled in frustration.

Where did she expect him to come up with all of those shinies?

"Erg…" Jack clambered to his feet. "Well Chase, this is turning out to be a real nightmare."

Chase's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he noticed that Wuya had managed to slink off.

"Nightmare…"

"Wuya!" Chase roared as he managed to find the witch with the Shadow of Fear the Sphere of Yun and the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I thought we had a deal?!" He confronted her angrily.

Wuya laughed. "Oh Chasey- be realistic. I'm evil, what did you expect?"

He growled and attempted to attack, but she activated the Sphere of Yun just in time- trapping him inside.

She deactivated the Shadow of Fear, allowing Chase to return to his human form.

Chase sighed and assumed the meditative position inside of the sphere.

"I assume you have a plan." He said calmly, closing his eyes.

Wuya laughed again. "Of course I have a plan, Chasey. A very evil one, if I do say so myself. But I'll need help, and I know just where to find it."

With one more laugh, Wuya walked away, leaving Chase behind.

Meanwhile, Cherushii had managed to calm down KJ.

_"cHAse owes me many, many shinies."_ She said to herself as KJ changed from Amy, to Serena, then back to normal.

A soft knock was heard on the library door.

"Enter at your own risk." Cherushii warned.

The visitor didn't listen, as the door swung open, revealing a smirking Wuya.

"Did you know about Chase being Heylin, too?" KJ asked her.

Still smirking, Wuya nodded.

"Why, yes I did. It is partially because so am I."

With a laugh, she pulled a Shen Gong Wu out from behind her back.

"Shadow of Fear!"

"My shinies!!" Cherushii shrieked in agony. "NOOOOOO!!!!"

KJ backed up against a wall as a giant spider advanced towards her.

_"I'll handle this."_ A voice in her head groaned.

Shrugging, KJ became Carmen.

A smirk played on her face as well.

"You know what's fun?" She asked no one in particular. "Burning spiders."

Her right hand balled into a fist and began to flame.

Turning the tables, she advanced upon the spider-her right fist extended.

When she had backed the beast into a corner, she extended her fingers, sending a small shower of embers out at the spider.

Each landed on the target; bonding together to create a larger flame that burnt the spider to a crisp.

Both Carmen, now Kacie, and Cherushii turned to Wuya.

Still smirking, the witch slammed the door close and ran off down the hall.

The two easily followed, and soon caught up with Wuya, now standing beside Chase, who was still trapped inside of the Sphere of Yun.

Jack, being chased by yet another living toilet, also ran into the room.

Wuya lifted up another Shen Gong Wu.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

She created a rift, and swiftly pushed Jack, the toilet, and Cherushii inside. The breach closed, and she tossed the Golden Tiger Claws aside.

"What the hell?" Kacie asked both Wuya and Chase. "Is this some kind of joke??"

Wuya laughed. "A joke to me, yes. But with the great Chase Young and his henchman out of the way, I will rule the world and bring forth 1,000 years of darkness!!"

Kacie rolled her eyes. "You'd like to think that…wouldn't you? I'll destroy the both of you before the day is through."

She, too, smirked, and disappeared in the shadows.

_"Now KJ has a plan."_ Chase told himself. _"This will not end well."_

Kacie shortly thereafter reappeared, with a ring on her finger and the Reversing Mirror at hand.

"I'm not too sure how the Shen Gong Wu work…but I recognize these two."

She smirked, returning to KJ.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons! Reversing Mirror!"

The ring on her finger glowed as she lowered the mirror.

"Normally, you'd think this would combine many people into one…but all this did was give me access to the special abilities of Serena, Amy, Carmen, and Kacie." KJ explained.

Wuya continued to smirk as well.

Chase eagerly watched as KJ prepared to fight Wuya.


	8. Chapter 8

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

Bending down, KJ placed her hands on the floor in front of herself.

Shadows swirled up and ensnared Wuya's ankles.

Chase recognized this action…Kacie had used it on him several times.

Wuya shrugged it off.

"No matter."

Raising her arms into the air, she summoned four rock creatures.

Taking a few steps back, KJ's hands began to flame.

As the creatures ran in to attack, she mixed Carmen's fire with Amy's energy to explode/melt them.

Laughing, Wuya simply raised her arms again, and repeated the process.

_"If I move in for a direct attack, these things will just defend her and pound me into the ground…"_ KJ told herself. _"And I can't separate into five people, because I need the Amy/Carmen combo…Plus that would take up too much time-damn!"_

She mentally swore while dodging a creature and blowing it up.

_"I'm going to have to get help from Chase…"_ KJ grimaced. _"If only I could figure out how to get him out of that thingy…"_

While dodging another creature, she tossed an explosion at the sphere, in an attempt to destroy it.

The only thing it did, however, was make a very loud noise.

"Looking for help, are you?" Wuya laughed. "Keep trying- you'll never break the Sphere of Yun."

KJ smirked. "That might be so, but I have an idea."

She vanished in the shadow of one creature, and reappeared in the shadow of another.

"Reversing Mirror!"

Grabbing the Shen Gong Wu, KJ held it up to the Sphere of Yun.

The activated Wu reflected off of the mirror, and trapped one of the creatures inside of it.

_"I'll kill him later."_ KJ told herself. _"But right now, I need his help."_

With Chase, it'll be easier to defeat the stone creatures.

Wuya laughed. "This is pointless."

KJ glared at her. "I'm tired of hearing you talk."

Extending her left hand, shadows arose and bound Wuya's arms to her side. With a flick of her wrist, her mouth was also sealed. More darkness enfolded around Wuya, and she fell over on the ground.

"Now…" KJ turned to Chase.

"You're an idiot." She laughed. "Did you know that?"

Chase sighed while destroying the last of the creatures.

"Why did you lie to me? I was starting to trust you, but now, I'm not so sure." KJ informed him.

"While I recognize that it was wrong, I needed you to give my story a chance. I knew that if I had told you of my true nature, you wouldn't have believed me, and left without a second thought."

She scowled. He was right.

"That's no excuse." She snapped. "And it's really a shame, because now I have to kill you."

Chase's pulse quickened. There was no doubt in his mind that KJ could kill him…up until recently, the only things restraining her were her feelings for him.

A new, almost frightening thought dawned on him.

_"I very well could die right now."_

The look in her eyes suggested that she was intending to make sure that Chase breathed no more when she finished with him.

He sighed once more.

"Very well…Kill me if you must."

KJ cautiously raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to fight back?"

Chase shook his head.

"That would be pointless. You intend on killing me, and a fight for my life would only result in me killing you…which I do not wish to do."

Her expression softened.

"Even after this, and all of the trouble I've allegedly put you through (Shix, ruining his take over the world scheme, the partial Wuya plot, Cherushii…), you'd still rather die than kill me?" She asked. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

His answer shocked her, and she gasped.

Seeing her falter, Chase remembered what Cherushii had told him.

"To unlock those memories, you'd have to do something really drastic…something that would shock her."

It was then he knew what was happening.

_"I've taken it this far, I might as well make sure this never happens again."_ Chase told himself.

He decided to close the small gap between himself and KJ, and embraced her as he did so.

"Chase…" she confessed while returning the embrace. "I remember now…"

A soft smile crept onto his face…but he would never let her see his joy.

In her moment of happiness, KJ accidentally-without thinking- released the shadowy bind that she had on Wuya.

An evil gleam in her eyes, the witch arose and summoned the last of her power for one final deed.

As KJ pulled away from their hug, Wuya's essence flew up out of her own body, and entered the vessel of Chase.

His eyes glazed over a milky white, as the eyes of the others did when they were under Shix's control.

KJ grimaced. It wasn't over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

She finally remembered, but didn't really like the situation that she was in.

_"Wuya's in Chase's body."_ She reminded herself. _"Trying to kill me…"_

Chase laughed darkly, but it wasn't his voice…it was Wuya's.

'Trying to form a plan, are you?"

KJ grimaced.

_"Damn Wuya."_ She mentally swore, making the others laugh. "Go to hell!"

Wuya/Chase laughed again.

"When I do, I'll take the both of you down with me!"

S/he ran up offensively and tried to land a hit on KJ…but she dodged.

S/he tried once again to damage her opponent…but to no avail.

_"I can't dodge her forever."_ KJ silently said. _"But I can't risk attacking, either…"_

_"Why not?" _ Carmen asked. _"All he's been is trouble for us-just kill him already."_

_"She's right."_ Kacie added. _"It's either the both of you or just him- you know you can do it."_

_"Don't be stupid."_ Amy suggested. _"If you don't, I will."_

"You can't while the Ring of Nine Dragons is still in reversed effect." KJ said aloud.

Wuya/Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Got your plan all figured out?"

KJ laughed. "Yep, and it's a good one."

The four voices in her head groaned.

_"You're such an idiot…"_

_"I can't believe you're gonna do it…"_

_"We'd be better off ourselves…"_

_"It will never work."_

She ignored them.

Wuya/Chase smirked.

Running in once more, KJ stayed rooted to the spot as s/he punched with one hand.

She caught it, but it was the other hand she should've worried about.

Wuya/Chase pulled her/his other hand out of KJ's chest.

As s/he did so, KJ used her last ounce of strength to hit Wuya/Chase as hard across the face as possible.

The force drove Wuya's essence out- never to be heard from again.

Chase blinked, and acted quickly enough to catch the wounded girl in front of her.

"How did you lose?" He asked her, truly confused. "You should've been able to read her moves…"

KJ laughed softly, interrupting him.

"You really are stupid." She said with a smile. "I thought you'd be able to figure it out…"

He now understood.

Like in their first fight, she had lost on purpose, so that when Wuya dropped her guard, she could get rid of the witch.

Chase gently laid her down on the citadel floor, and as he knelt down beside her, a black panther wandered over to them.

It laid down next to KJ, and rested it's head on her shoulders.

She smiled and rested her hand on its head.

She didn't say anything as she closed her eyes one last time.

The panther closed its eyes too, for a brief moment, before getting up and padding away.

Chase stayed on the ground, with closed eyes, and inhaled a deep, shaky breath.

He could feel the end of a legend…but the start of something even stronger.

_Like hell we are anxiously waiting_

_Like hell burning silently strong_

_Somehow we fell down by the wayside_

_And somehow_

_This hell is home_

_Right now_

_This hell is my home_

_You live and you burn_


	10. Chapter 10

**So I had a request for an alternate ending where KJ lives. I decided to do one to tie into a Final Fantasy 7 story I was planning on writing. It might seem short, but I didn't really want to drag out another fight scene (XX). I hope this suits everybody's needs!! Here you go! Burn's alternate ending!!! –xxAkikuxx**

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

KJ grimaced. She had a plan, but it wasn't a very good one. She needed to provoke Wuya's essence out of Chase so that she didn't hurt him. She knew that she shouldn't care about hurting him, after everything he put her thru, but for some reason, she did.

Leaping out of the way as Chase/Wuya attacked, inspiration struck.

Taking off the Ring of Nine Dragons, she slipped behind him/her, getting Chase/Wuya into a full nelson. As s/he struggled, KJ jammed the ring on his finger, announcing,

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!!"

Releasing him/her, KJ stepped back to watch as Wuya's essence separated from Chase.

No longer having a host, the disembodied spirit flew towards the next available one- KJ.

She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

_What is THIS???_

_Heh heh…We have a visitor._

_Well I don't like her._

_Neither do I._

_Make her go away, Amy._

_Yeah Amy! Make her go away!_

_FINE! Get the fuck out!!_

KJ shuddered as Amy forced the witch out of her body as well.

Having nowhere else to go, and being unable to return to her own body, Wuya's essence vanished, and was gone forever.

KJ walked over to Chase as he took off the Ring of Nine Dragons, and handed it back to her.

She took a deep breath.

"It's over now…right?" She cautiously asked him.

He looked around at Wuya's deceased body and the mess the three had made in his citadel.

"I believe so." He answered her.

She took another deep breath. Wuya was dead. The Xiaolin Warriors had no memory of her or Chase Young. Shix was dead. Jack Spicer and Cherushii were…somewhere. She had a chance to fix her life. She could leave this place and never look back. She could make up for her life and start helping the world.

But she knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

"What happens now?" She softly asked him.

Chase looked at her with eyes that lacked certainty.

She knew that he wasn't sure, yet she asked him anyway.

Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"I don't think that I can stay…It would never work- not after all of this." She admitted.

"I understand." He said sharply. "I know that you love me. I know that it would pain you to stay."

She sighed.

"So what will you do now?" He asked.

"I'm going to become your enemy. I'll wander…Destroying evil as I come across its path. I'll travel to different worlds trying to make up for the life you stole from me." She smirked.

He glared slightly. She continued.

"If you come to your senses; someday, maybe we'll meet again. Maybe…thing's will be better, and we will have a chance." She smiled a little.

He kept a straight face, cold as stone, as she began to walk away.

"Where will you go first?" He asked once her back was turned to him.

She smiled a little more.

"I've heard of a place in turmoil- I thought I'd start there. It just came out of a great evil; a world saved by a great mercenary and his friends. I think that I shall visit the place they call…Midgar…"

**I told you guys it would be short! If anybody's interested, the FFVII fiction will be called Hear No Evil.** **Post Advent Children- before Dirge. It's a Yuffentine based around Vincent, mainly. Only KJ- no love for her there!! (I'm a huge Yuffentine fan; how could I resist writing one?) It'll be coming soon- keep an eye out for it if you like!!!-xxAkikuxx**


End file.
